


Ficvember Prompt 07 - Rescue

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: This story includes Micheal and Les Klumpsky (whisper killer) for some reason I can't add these characters to the character's thingy so this is just an fyi.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 07 - Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers to season 5A and major (ish) spoiler if you haven't seen season 3 so if you haven't seen it yet, then perhaps don't read this yet.

Ficvember Prompt 07- Rescue 

Down in the great depths of hell, Pierce laid within his hell loop. It was that night, he watched from the distance as Charlotte sat with Amenadial gazing out to the beautfil night sky above LA. 

Pierce raised his gun, with Amenadial in his proverbial cross hairs. Charlotte jumped in front, she collapsed to the ground as she bled out from the open wound. Pierce fled the scene, making his way to his closest safehouse. 

In the blink of an eye, he finds himself in the confortation between himself and Lucifer. They fight, Pierce, rather ironically, winds up dead as he is pierced by the demonic blade. 

As he begins to fade away, he sees Lucifer's true face before him, as it burns away to reveal his bright red nightmare inducing devil face. Then he wakes up again, back at that night. Charlotte and Amenadial, gazing at the nightsky, Pierce rases his gun. 

“Hello Pierce, it's about time we formally met each other,” a voice called out to Pierce, he turned to see someone who bore a striking resemblance to Lucifer. 

However, Pierce could tell it wasn't the devil himself. This person was more lanky, his clothes were more like college professor drab then night club owner. Pierce followed the voice to meet face to face, as he got closer he noticed the rather large scar across the man's face. 

“Who are you?” Pierce asked, the figure extended his hand, Pierce took it. 

“I am Micheal, its a pleasure to meet you, Cain” Micheal said, Pierce noticed that his shoulder raised to an unusual position. 

“What do you want?” Pierce asked, he seemed skeptical of Micheal, for one he had the face of the man he despized so the odds of him getting along with Micheal were slim, and two he'd never had a visitor to his hell loop. 

Not even Lucifer dared to enter it, not out of fear but to maintain a fair distance from the manipulative bastard that almost killed Chloe. 

Lucifer could easily tear him to shreds, however Pierce knew he was in a hell loop, he knew that none of it was real and that there is a way out. The only thing keeping him there is his guilt over Charlotte. 

“To get you home, you still care for that detective don't you?” Micheal asked, Pierce simply nodded. 

“What's in it for you? I go back to Earth, what do you get out of the deal?” Pierced asked, Micheal smiled,

“I have big plans in store, which for a fact are none of your concern. However your arrival back to Earth is necessary to provide some leeway to the next stage of my plan,” Micheal said matter-of-factly.   
Pierce didn't trust a word of that, something about him irked him. 

He had to be lying, or at least he had some kind of sinister motive that he wanted no part in. 

“And what if I say no? There's nothing left for me on Earth, so what's the point of leaving hell?” Pierce asked, Micheal seemed annoyed by his lack of compliance, so he knew he had to apply some kind of pressure to get him to agree. 

“Don't let me stop you from a lifetime of damnation, I quite honestly can't care less about what happens to your pathetic human soul. What matters is that you, you know Chloe Decker. And you want to be with her don't you? Oh, but you don't think you're worthy of her do you? She left you to be with my brother, the devil, while you-you will rot here for the rest of eternity. Alone, full of guilt, helpless. I suppose you did get back your immortality, you die over and over again just to be brought back,” Micheal said, Pierce grabbed him by the shirt collar and pressed him up against a wall. 

“You know nothing about me. Now get out of my sight before I bash your skull so hard that you get your own devil face,” Pierce said, Micheal laughed at his responce. 

“How about quid pro quo Pierce, hmm? I grant you life back on Earth and in exchange I can get you Chloe back. What do you say?” Micheal said, Pierce thought for a moment.   
He set Micheal down, Pierce paced about the room thinking. Micheal brushed himself off, as the ashes from the hellish sky started covering his jacket. 

“Deal. On one condition,” Pierce said, the two shook hands.  
“Oh? And what's that?” Micheal asked, 

“I get to kill Lucifer,” Pierce said,   
“Hmm no can do on that front, I need him alive,” Micheal said, 

“Fine. But, I get to pick what body you drop me into,” Pierce said, Micheal smiled.  
“That I can do, so then Pierce we have a deal. Now, hold on tight,” Micheal said, he extended his black wings out, he grabbed Pierce by the arms as he flew Pierce out of his hell loop, up into the hellish sky back up to the Earthly plain. 

Les Klumpsky the convicted "Whisper Killer" sits in his prison cell. Composed on the outside, sitting in a upright position on his lower bunk bed. His prisonmate rests above him, playing with a butterfly blade he snuck in he kept tucked under his pillow. 

Les seizes up in place, he felt this sudden chest pain. His vision wayned as he started to feel lightheaded and woozy. Then his breath began to slow as he found himself having difficulty breathing, he tried screaming, calling out for help but couldn't muster up the words. He collapsed onto the bed, the light left his eyes not long after. His cell bunkmate hopped down from his bunk, to see Klumpsky dead, he tucked his butterfly knife back under his pillow and alerted the nearby guard that he's dead as a doornail. His bunkmate, out of respect closed his eyes for him, as the guards came into the cell to take him away. The bunkmate was dragged off as well for “questioning” about what had happened. 

As the guards pushed him away on the gernie, Klumpsky's eyes shot right open, flashing a pair of solid black eyes. He got up from the gernie, and took on the guards. He grabbed one guard in a chokehold, snapping his neck in one swift motion. He skuffled with the other guard, landing a few blows to the face and chest. Klumpsky stomped on the guards foot as hard as he could to catch him off balance, then landed a blow to the stomach. He dragged the guard back towards his cell as he opened the door. He grabbed the bunkmate's butterfly knife from the pillow and shanked the guard in the chest. Leaving him to bleed out on the floor. Klumpsky smiled, as he made his escape.


End file.
